


All or Nothing

by EdwardSerif



Category: MafiaFell Undertale, Mafiafell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaster Blasters, Guns, Knives, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Organized Crime, Past Violence, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Swords, bones - Freeform, katanas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: Monsters are finally on the surface! This group looks to be pretty beat up though. You have no idea what's about to happen. You realized that they came from the underground. You meet a tall built man in a bar sitting at the counter drinking something that seems to be yellow. You come to the bar to relax, however you didnt know that this would end up in a beautiful friendship and possibly more. What you dont expect is to be taken into something way more than you expect. And what you dont expect that its a dark world with twists and turns with violence, dust and blood. Are you sure you want to get into this?





	1. Life as you know it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> So this idea is based on "Sooner or Later you'll be mine" I do not know what will exactly happen in Staringback's newer chapters. But I really want to try down a different path. I'm aware that frisk is in a situation in that story. But I've moved the timeline somewhere in the distant future....if something really bad happened to Frisk. I'm just writing to see what reaction I'd get. This is only inspired by Staringback's story. I honestly want to write to see how it would turn out. It came as an idea this morning. Sorry about the Tiny first chapter, I may write later. The idea struck me today and well, i will make the second chapter a bit longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a strange skeletal man who's at least 7 feet tall in a bar where the bartender is made out of a pure fire. You're down on your luck and you need help to survive for the rest of the day. But to be honest, its something you rather not deal with right now. You just want to drown in your sorrows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for Consistency. And a better reading environment. Proofread by my lovely Friend Lady Callian

You couldn't stop swearing. The fucker in front of you has cut you off multiple times since you left work. Its 5 p.m. and you're in the dead middle of New York traffic during rush hour; there are cars everywhere.

 

This had to be a joke. Not only did you get laid off today, but also you were behind on your bills and didn't have enough money for rent this month.

 

“Stars could this get any worse?” You said aloud. You see a parking spot on the street with a parking meter that was close to a bar you knew.

 

“Fuck... I have enough quarters. I’ll go grab a drink in the pub.”

 

You park and get out of your car, grab your purse, and slam the door. You just do not want to deal with shit today. To top it all off, you've been single for ages and hate to get hit on at the bar; you just want to go in, have a drink, and relax. You sit at the bar, sit at one of the stool, and got your I.D. out. The bartender walks over and looks at you.

 

 

"Miss, do you have you I.D?" You show your ID to the bartender and he nods.

 

 

"Alright. What would you like?" The bartender actually looks different. He's covered in fire, but the flames from his body aren’t as hot as you thought, but a surprisingly pleasant warmth comes from him. You were not expecting this, maybe you walked into the wrong bar? The front did say Grillby’s so you assume this was the right place. You shrug and look back at the bartender.

 

"Something strong." The bartender shrugs and pours you some brandy.

 

"...On the house," He says noticing that you've had a rough day from your mannerisms.  This brings a small smile to your face. You really appreciate this kind gesture because after all, you were in a bar that was designed for monsters. You weren't really like those stupid protestors that were outside this place a few months back. You actually loved that the monsters finally came to the surface. Finally, something new! Something in which would make life interesting! You were tired of the same old shit day in and day out. 

 

A man in a big poofy jacket came in. You barely noticed him coming in, or if the door even opened. He was a tall guy, about 7 feet tall, and was rather heavyset. For some odd reason, you couldn’t keep your eyes off the monster. He was wearing a big, black fluffy jacket with red lines going up the arms. He was wearing a red sweater underneath his jacket. The sweater looked old, but comfortable, he had his hands in his coat pockets. He was wearing red and black shorts in the dead middle of winter. But not only that, his legs were white and pale. You take another look and noticed that his legs were not any human legs you ever saw.

 

“ _ Wait...were those bones?” _ you thought. You blinked as he sat next to you. It kind of shocked you, but when he turned to greet you, he looked like a legitimate skeleton. His eye sockets were huge; his absence of a nose threw you off. Though, there was something about him made you think twice. He smiled, his teeth were jagged and sharp looking, even one tooth seemed to glitter in the bars light. The skeleton monster turns towards you and extend his hands towards you.

 

 

"Hello there sweetheart, the name’s Red. I can't help ta see that yer drinkin some hard shit eh?" He jokes around.  

 

 

"Musta had a really bad day." He smiled as you took his hand to shake it. You decide to be nice and introduce yourself.

 

 

" My name's Y/N. Yeah, it’s been a pretty shitty day in my book. I got fired today." You look at your drink and take another swig of it; surprisingly it goes down rather easily. Red smiles at you and notices that there are no rings on your fingers, even though they are covered in fingerless gloves.

 

 

"So...Y/N what brings yeh heres other than the bad day n all?" You couldn't help but notice his large smile, showing off all his shark-like teeth. You also noticed that he doesn't open his teeth to talk, which was strange to see. You had never met a monster like this in your life.

 

"I doubt you want to hear a sob story." You say while sighing.

 

“Eh, I got the time. Plus, ya seem to be an interesting person, so lay it on me sweetheart.” Red said with a smile.

 

"I can't pay my rent this month, got bills that need to be paid, and my joke of a school won't give me another forbearance. I'm scared of getting evicted at the end of the month, I’m afraid of my utilities are going to get turned off; I'm in a bit of a pickle." The skeleton just looks at you and absorbs all the information that you have just told him.

 

"Yikes, that sounds rough sweetheart. Let me see if I can do somethin fer yeh." He reaches in his pocket and starts texting someone.

 

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that. It’s sweet and all, but we just met, and I don’t want to trouble you.” You said, trying to get the monster to stop from sending his message.

 

“Nonsense sweetheart. I got a good vibe from you and I just want ta help a pretty girl out.” He said, then immediately goes back to the phone. You blush and quickly take another sip of your brandy; the bartender starts pouring you a bit more.

 

"...Not to worry, it’s still on the house." He says in a kind tone. Suddenly, the fire monster gets up and heads to the back. You turn your attention back to Red, who seems to be speaking on the phone with someone now. The person on the other end is talking loudly, though you still can’t make out what they are saying. You study Red’s face and sees that he looks troubled; possibly has to do with what the other person he’s talking to.

 

"But I just met her. Wouldn't that be a bit too forward if I just I don't know asked her to come over out of the blue? Its kind of just not somethin yeh say to a total stranger Paps." Oh, so he’s wanting you to come over? Is that why he was so worried? You move closer to Red, so you can say something to him, as well as the person on the phone.  

 

"Red, I'd love to come over, it sounds like an adventure. Also, it was Paps, wasn’t it? I'd love to meet you too; thank you Red." You smile and pull away, so you can finish your drink. Red hangs up his phone, puts it his coat pocket, looks up you and smiles.

 

"Welp I guess yeh's meetin my bro. We'd love ta help, however, he's got a few words ta say to yeh. No worries it’s not gonna be anythin too bad. Just, keep in mind he's a bit loud. That's just how he talks."

  
“ _ Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting night _ .” you think to yourself.


	2. Help from Handsome Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you entered the home, you didn't expect Red to have such a charming home. It seemed like a place out of time. You meet his brothers, and then end up feeling more at home. But do you really want to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread and Edited by the lovely Lady Callian

What happened next, well, you weren’t expecting any of this at all. Red, the skeleton monster you met at Grillby’s bar, took you by the hand and suddenly you were in a lavish house with maroon walls and redwood hardwood floors that seemed to give off the 1930s feel to it. The place looked well kept; it’s almost looked like no one lived here. Before you knew it, Red was guiding you to another part of the house.

 

As you followed him, you looked around the house and noticed that the couches were in mint condition and had that ‘new couch’ look about them. The television was current, as well as the remotes to the TV and stereo systems were aligned perfectly. You turned to the left; you noticed that the kitchen was very well maintained as well. The countertops looked of black marble, the tiles on the floor looked to be white marble with tiny specks of ruby in them. All the appliances looked cleaned and almost unused; it was a truly gorgeous house. The amount of the care that the home had was almost too good to be true to be in this big and bustling city. Why hadn’t you noticed this house anywhere?

As you were following Red, you noticed that the floor was the most beautiful carpet that seemed soft under your feet. The hardwood paneling on the wall reached up to your waist and it was the deepest mahogany that you’d ever seen. Something welled up in your chest was the hope of being able to appreciate the splendor of this house. Not to mention, when you looked at Red, there was a certain charm about him; he looked positively taken with you when the two of you were talking in Grillby’s.

 

As you turned the corner, you came to see that Red had brought you to an office that had the same wood panels and carpet you just saw. When the two of you entered the room you saw another skeleton monster sitting behind the desk in the back of the room. His features were sharp and chiseled; the pale white face had red eye lights lit up to see you.

 

“Boss here’s Y/N. She’s the pretty lady that I was talkin' about on the phone. She lost her job, doesn’t have a lot of money and needs to pay for things, and is overall in a tight spot.” Bless Red’s soul! He was so damn sweet! You were not used to this kind of treatment from people in the city. For being in a city full of people, you sure felt lonely. The tall man stood up, he was about 8 feet tall. You could clearly see his ribs a bit as his shirt was slightly unbuttoned from a long day. As you looked at the tall monster, for some reason, you found him quite attractive. Though, before tonight you have had limited interactions with other monsters in the city, but the two skeletal brothers seemed different to you.

 

“Ahhh so this is the young woman. Hello Y/N. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, I hear you are going through a tough spot in your life.” He came over to stand in front of you, walking with an air of elegance along the way, grabbed your hand and brought it up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. The feeling he was giving off made you feel like he was very gentle and sophisticated.

 

Studying his skull, you notice that there are cracks on his skull. One crack going from the bottom of his left eye to his mouth, while the other crack was coming from the top of his skull to the top of his right eye. You then notice his choice in clothes. He was wearing a nice black suit with white pin stripes. Resting on his shoulders he wore a nice black coat that almost seemed that was a few sizes too big for him.  

 

Was this the person you heard on the other end of the phone? He talked eloquently, articulating every word he spoke. The person on the phone was loud and seemed, annoyed, so maybe the monster in front of you was not the one who was on the phone earlier.

 

“My name is Wingdings Gaster. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I apologize I just want to see and meet the beautiful creature that my brother spoke so highly of.” You find that you are you are unable to form any coherent words and that a blush had crept up on your face. No one in your entire existence has called you beautiful. Though, if someone did, it was possibly a boy in high school that said it once, but you couldn’t remember if someone back then did or not. With how the culture of dating was these days, men forgo the old-fashioned approach and say anything to a woman, so they could get laid that night. You found your knees trembling, but you managed to keep yourself up right.

 

“Miss Y/N, would you please follow my brother and I to another part of the house?” Wingdings has asked.

 

“Y-yes, um sure.” You managed to squeak out.

 

The three of you left the office and went to another room that was down the hall; the room looked like it had the same color theme as the other parts of the house. When you walked in you noticed that there was a couch, an arm chair next to it, and a coffee table between them. Red muttered something under his breath about going to the kitchen and getting coffee or tea. Wingding walked into the room and sat down on the chair and patted the seat of the couch that was the nearest to him.

 

“So…Y/N tell me a bit about your self? Also, please call me Wings, it’s easier to say than my full name.” His voice sounded smooth and calming; it was relaxing in a way. Though, even with his voice, you were almost scared to speak, but you nervously started to talk to him. You turned your body towards him as you spoke.

 

“Well…I’m a unemployed writer and artist who just laid off from their job. I’ve tried to keep up with my bills-“He held his hand up.

 

“I’m not interested in your financial future. I’m interested in you. Tell me more about your self.” You felt the blush that you had on your face intensify.

 

“Okay. I spend a lot of time writing science fiction and fantasy stories. Sometimes I go as far as to write fan fiction…and well sometimes I draw for others. I guess I enjoy making people happy through my writing and my art. My job was to talk to people at a call center and help them with problems that involved the bank. I loved to hear when people felt helped and that they were able to get something accomplished after talking with me.” Wings smiled while he watched you talk, you seemed genuine and kind; he liked that in you.

 

“When I moved away from my family, some things happened, and I couldn’t get in touch with them after my father passed away.” You looked a little sad, he picked up that your dad meant a lot to you.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss. Please continue.” He said solemnly. His body language was attentive and solidly listening to your words. He seemed to be paying attention to every movement.

“I moved to this state to get a new start. I quickly found out that I was way out of my element. I’m originally from a small city that doesn’t have many people. Though, you know what they say about this place, It’s the “place of dreams.” He chuckled at that line.

 

“It sure is. Though, sadly, it is a dog eat dog world out there. You got to bite down and take a bite out of that apple if you want a taste of success.” He said almost growling. There was something different about him. He physically was interested in what you had to say. Like he was devouring your words; he seemed fascinated by you.

Red came back with coffee for the three of you. He took his own mug and sat down on the leather chair that was in the corner. It’s kind of looked like he was sitting somewhat in the dark, just observing you and his brother. Wings told you to keep going on my thought.

 

Red could sense it from Wingdings. There was something about this woman and her innocence that drew wants and desire from him as well; he stayed observant. All you could see was his lazy smile with his sharp teeth. From what you could tell that he was watching you with intent, even when you were in the bar. Though he just came into the bar shortly after you did, you could tell that in the first few minutes of talking with him, there was something between you, but what that was, you had no idea. Red had an aura about him that was off-putting but comforting at the same time. Was Red the reason why you lost your job in the city?

Thing is, a lot of humans have a severe hatred for monsters when they came out of the mountain several years ago. It was just something about monsters that made them fit into this city of criminals and scum. You were not a big fan of that at all, the way that so many people just hated monster just because they were “different”. But, unlike other monster you had met, with Red, there was nobleness to him. The way he sat with his knees apart, he couldn’t help it. There was a certain draw to you. Wings could feel it too.

 

“Y/N I can’t help that you are staring at my younger brother in such a way. Are you okay?”  for some reason you couldn’t help but stare at Red. You nodded to Wings. As you felt there was a draw between you and Red, you felt the same kind of feeling with Wings as well. He was eloquent and smart; you could sense that he wanted what was best for you, though the two of you had just met. You just got that feeling from Wings. As you were thinking that, an even taller skeleton walked into the room. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a black shirt underneath and a dark red tie. He also wore nice dress shoes which looked like he had just bought them.

 

“Excuse me brother, but who is this?” Something you could tell about him that he was not trying to be rude though he came off as such. Earlier, it sounded like he is yelling and barking his orders over the phone, but now he was being kind. Just like with Wings and Red, you felt a draw to this skeleton as well; you could feel it deep within yourself.

 

“My name is Y/N. I’m here by the behest of your brother Wings and Red.”

 

“Well y/n it’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Papyrus” He walked over to where you were sitting and took you hand and placed a kiss on top of it, like what Wings had done. He took off his hat and walked over to the other side of the room to put it on top of the coat rack. Red got up out of his chair in the corner and walked over to his over to Papyrus. All you could here from Red was that he needed to talk to him about something related to work.  As Red left, it just left you with Wings.

“Darling after learning so much about your wants, needs and desires. I don’t see anything bad from helping you; you are truly lost in this city. I can see that you are not in your natural element, I see can also see something inside you that I know I can trust. You have a pleasant soul; it’s one of Integrity mixed with Kindness.” You thought he was just putting the charm on, until you could feel magic in the air, suddenly you felt something so intimate being pulled out of your very body. In front of you, you saw what he was talking about. A blue soul tinged with green and swirling in the middle.

 

“A very rare quality indeed. This city will eat you alive darling; I’ll spare you now.” He looked at you with a pleasant smile.

 

“I need your address. I’m moving you in as soon as possible. And bills? What bills.” You could feel a little bit of relief as he said that. Then it dawned on you. He just invited you to live here. You didn’t say yes or no. “Of course, I want to take your offer Wings, you’re are so kind. Though we had just met and you don’t have to do something like this for me. I-” Wings once again put his hand up to stop you and gave you a gentle smile, though there was a look about his eyes.

 

“Darling…it is not a request. You are staying here. It’s not a kidnapping, more like…I want to protect you and I you could feel something from my brothers and I; we want to protect you too. You are far too precious to us, even though you just met us. There’s something that we sense from you and because of that, we aren’t going to let it leave our sight.” His words were tinged with possessiveness. You had to admit, he was right, this city would eat you up and spit you out. Wings handed you a small notepad and a pen out of one of his coat pockets. You wrote down your address and your car’s license plate so he knew which vehicle was yours. Even though your car was a junk heap, but it was your junk heap. When you saw him get out his phone and start dialing, you couldn’t help but think about what he had said. For some reason, Red, Papyrus, and Wings were all drawn to you as you were to them. IN addition, they want you to stay with them and protect you. What kind of situation have you gotten yourself into?


	3. Your New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, Wings, and Red all want you to stay with them. You honestly don't have a choice. You're stuck in a rock and a hard place in life. It was either being homeless or live in a house with affectionate, possessive skeletons. You honestly did not mind their affections. In fact you enjoyed it immensely. Something new stirs in your soul.

It took a while for you to feel you were at home. Wing’s guided you to an empty room that was gigantic. This room could easily fit a family of 4. But yet the house was not that big on the outside. How was this possible? You stepped outside to double check the size of the house as Papyrus stood by you to make sure you were safe. A thought entered your mind as you entered the house again. It was definitely bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. What was this?

It felt like some sort of trick playing on your eyes. You shrugged as you went inside. “What is our house not good enough for you?” Papyrus said rudely. 

 

“It’s not like that at all Papyrus. It just seems bigger on the inside, I swear my eyes are playing tricks on me…” You said smiling to Papyrus. “

 

Oh! I know why!” He said laughing a bit. “We’re magic. It’s not a trick. The house really is bigger on the inside. We only had a little bit of the city that we had in the past. There used to be a park here a long time ago, but after a while the land around the house bit by bit became ours. Now we plant flowers around to remind us to not repeat what we did in the past.” 

 

He knelt to me, his eyes a bit sad. You didn’t understand why. “We were not the best people in the past, but I promise to protect you no matter what happens” 

 

He stood up and smiled a bit as he took my hand. I walked with him around the house where were rose bushes and flowers everywhere. “I plant these everywhere to remind myself…” He looked more remorseful. 

 

“I should let you know what went on in the past.” He took me to this gazebo that was in the back of the house. “Us brothers were not the best of people. You see back in the past, we were part of an organized crime outfit.” He started as he looked to you with seriousness. Just how old were these monsters? 

 

“It was a way we could get our name out in the world so people would know we meant business. We…did a lot of bad things Y/N.” He frowned a bit as he looked down, my hand still on his own. 

 

“Back when we first moved to this area, there was a park here. There were a lot of children that enjoyed playing here. But it was not the safest neighborhood back then.” I interrupted a bit. “How long ago are we talking Papyrus?” I asked. My curiosity piqued. 

“This was back in the late 1920s. During the rise of organized crime Y/N.” He looked to me with more sadness. “There was a moment where the children were playing without a care in the world.” The look in his eyes was almost dreamlike, he enjoyed watching children have fun.

 

“Then a fight broke out near the park. It was over turf. These punks wanted our section of the city to themselves. Naturally hearing a bit of commotion outside, the Great and Terrible Papyrus would go out and see what the ruckus was about. Some of the children that were playing outside ran home, most…were not so lucky.” He was looking sadder now. 

 

“The gang started to shoot the children to get my attention. As I watched the scene unfold, I reacted in anger. I did not know that one of the children were still alive as I ripped the Gang members to shreds. My anger became my sword. I did not stop until I heard a whimpering child. I carried that child to the hospital as fast as my legs could carry me, but they died in my arms.” 

 

You could see tears fall from his sockets. You felt really sad for him. “I carried the child to their parents, explaining what had happened and they were gripping each other with grief striking their features. I gave them enough money for their child’s funeral. I had to find the 20 other children that died in the park that day. I paid for all of their funerals and tombstones and plots for all of them. I still cannot get over that day. And I planted a rosebush for every child that died in the park that day. I could…” 

 

He stopped himself as he clung to my hand a bit. “I could have stopped them. Shielded the children that day…” You stopped him as you brought your other hand to his cheek. “You did your best Papyrus. And that’s what matters. You mourn the death of those children, and your heart is filled with love and grief for what has happened in the past. Dearest, it happened. You did your best! And you tried to help those parents the best you could.” 

 

Your eyes became misty as he picked you up slightly and hugged you gently. Tears were streaming down his features. Somehow the edges looked softer to you as you reached up to his face to wipe the tears away. He nuzzled your hand as you could hear a purr emanate from his body. The moment you looked him in the eyes, you touched your lips to his and you could feel a soft warm magic envelop your lips as he was returning your affections. In your heart, you could feel a warmth and a soaring feeling of love inside of yourself. Your soul was resonating with his as you lingered in the kiss with this gentle giant. A moan escaped as he held you tightly against his body. His tears hitting your cheeks felt like they were falling off your own cheeks. The kiss felt almost natural as you separated from him. 

 

In your mind the feeling of wanting to return to that kiss as you looked to him. He was wiping the tears away; he looked down to you kindly. “That…was amazing y/n,” he said softly. “I could feel your soul call to me and comfort my own. I’ve never felt like that in my entire life.” He was still holding her against him bridal style. He got up and continued to carry her to the somewhat smaller house that they lived in.

The roses around the house were absolutely beautiful. Tamed, yet wild. She couldn’t help but look at Papyrus with different eyes. Papyrus carried her to the living room but sat down with her in his arms still. Red was sitting on the couch too, glaring at Papyrus.

 

“Let ‘er go Papyrus.” Sans barked to him. 

 

“Sans I will not have you upsetting y/n!” Papyrus barked back. You could tell that Papyrus was protecting you, and Red was just being possessive. You felt inside that this was a little bit cute and blushed brightly as they were fighting over you. 

 

“Boys…you can both share me.” You squeaked. Papyrus was squeezing your body a bight tight. They both looked at you with surprise. “But sweetheart…” Sans said with a bit of longing. “I thought humans were all sorts of prudes n didn’t like sharin.” He said with a certain roughness to his voice. You could sense the magic in the air lightening up a bit. “I am not like all humans. I can love openly with all of me.” I answered. “Yes, while it is true that humans are monogamous, I am polyamorous!” Red and Papyrus looked at me with shock. 

 

“Does that mean we can share you?” you giggled. “Yes, that’s exactly what you think it means.” You said giggling a bit. “I even enjoy your older brother’s company as well. Wings were it?” You asked with a slight playful giggle. Red quickly answered. “Yeh that’s his nickname. I could feel it from him. He likes yeh y/n” 

 

This might be the start of something beautiful. Never in your life did you imagine anything going this way. Not only did you have one person fighting for your affections, but three. And you didn't want to give any of them up. You wanted all 3 of them to be yours. And they wanted to be yours. A flutter of love escaped from your soul, and you loved the feeling it gave you. 


	4. Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain your sordid past to the skeletons. They are incredibly understanding. Being in such a rough city, this makes you feel at least more at home than you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to leave me comments, I will answer as fast as possible. Sometimes I'm at work or something. I don't have a Tumblr, but I do have a deviant art.  
> http://www.deviantart.com/equiniangoddess  
> Feel free to watch me there :3

The whole afternoon, you were listening to Sans and Papyrus fighting over you’re affections and wanted to settle it over a silly poker game. You tried telling them earlier that it was not necessary.

 

They ignored what you had to say, instead kept playing texas hold-em style poker all day. You decided that you wanted to spend more time with Wings. You told him the same thing that Sans and Papyrus ignored. His expression was warm and thankful. “Those two are such fools! You wish to share your life experience with us monsters? I’m so very delighted to hear that you share our affections as well dearest. I do have to warn you. The business we run is very cutthroat. You will be experiencing this as well as us. We plan on including you in the business if you wish to. However, we will be keeping you behind the scenes. This way, you don’t get hurt. I assure you, we all want to protect you. Some are more  _ possessive _ than others.” 

 

He walked into the room where the two were fighting over who cheated. It was a rather loud fight. You could hear Papyrus from behind a closed door, across the street. He was complaining that Red had cheated. Sans was defending himself, and growling to Papyrus about you. 

 

You marched up to Sans, wrapped your arms around him, and gave him a hard and passionate kiss to his teeth. At first, all you felt was his sharp and jagged teeth, but then you felt the soft cushion of magical lips, wrapping around your own. Sans was growling under the kiss and purring at the same time. As you pulled away, the look on Sans’s face was shocked at first, but a smug satisfaction washed over his face. “Could you two stop fighting over me?  **I told you. All of us are sharing.** ” 

 

Sans looked to you with his red eyelights and sighed happily “Sure babe” he said low and a hint of a growl escaping from wherever his voice came from. It heated up your core, as soon as he did say that. You couldn’t help but want him at that moment. You had to pace yourself. Whenever you got in a relationship, you always followed your heart. There was no pacing with you. Going with your instincts and thinking with your soul and heart got you hurt more times than not.

 

“I understand that you all are very enamored by me. I haven’t had the best history when it comes to my significant others. I would try to stay faithful to the person I dated, but I would end up getting cheated on. Or I’d end up doing the cheating. I cut myself off from dating because I was tired of being in pain. I want all of us to take our time okay? There’s no rush. I’m going to stay here for a really long time. It’s not like I have anything else going in my life that will affect me leaving.” 

  
  


You looked pretty sad after saying that. The words stuck in your brain, as you remembered your mom shoving you out of the door at 16 years old. “...AND NEVER RETURN! I HATE YOU. YOU MISERABLE MISTAKE! I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD YOU TO BEGIN WITH!” 

 

After remembering that moment when you were younger, tears started to stream down your cheeks. A crack in your soul that was already there deepened. Wings held your hand as he guided you to his shoulder. He could sense the pain that you just relieved. He did not know why you were crying. He just knew that he had to protect you no matter what. 

 

“Angel...Why are you crying?” Wings asked quietly. Quickly Red and Papyrus knelt around Wings as you were sitting on his lap. “I remembered a moment in my life, where my mother was unkind.” you sobbed a bit while explaining. “Please, could you explain more of what happened?” Papyrus asked kindly. 

 

Surrounded by protective, and possessive skeletons, you knew to go into the history that was your mom and you. You figured this would be a bad idea. You gave into the feeling of wanting to be truthful to your new protectors, and lovers. 

 

“As I was growing up, my mother was not the kindest woman. She would be there if I scraped my knee, she’d feed me and clothe me and give me a roof over my head. But emotionally, she was not very good at being a mother.” You said small like against Wings back. “There would be times where she would call me all sorts of mean and rude names to make me feel like I was insignificant and small. There was no rhyme or reason to it.” You felt like if you continued you’d end up making these men growl. But surprisingly, none of them were growling. They were listening intently.

 

You continued. “One day after a day in High school. I forgot to do my chores in the house. There was so much going on. I had so much homework to do, and not enough time to concentrate on household chores. Apparently, that warranted enough for my mom to toss all of my clothes, my belongings outside in the rain, and mud. She was screaming ‘I AM KICKING YOU OUT YOU MISERABLE WASTE OF AN EXISTENCE! I DON'T WANT YOU EVER TO RETURN! LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT. WHY DID I EVEN GIVE BIRTH TO YOU! PIECE OF TRASH!’ She turned around and tossed more of my belongings out at me. Then tossed me a huge wad of cash and closed the door. Coming around for round two of screaming at me. She continues with her verbal assault. ‘AND NEVER RETURN!  I HATE YOU! YOU MISERABLE MISTAKE! I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD YOU TO BEGIN WITH!’ I took a few moments to get my stuff packed away, as much as I could. I had to take the wheelbarrow from the yard and fill it with my books and everything. The money helped me slightly. But like everything, it ran out.” At this moment you were crying in Wings shoulder.

 

All of them curled around you and snuggled you deeply. They knew you needed closeness after you tell them what happened when you were 16. Red didn’t want to intrude, but he was curious. “When darlin, did that happen fer yeh? Honest. I aint gonna do nothin. But I just wanna know…” you look to him and nod. “I was 14 years old. I didn’t understand why, or the rhyme or reason behind why my mother did it. But she did.” 

This set off Red in a flurry of curse words and a growl that made you a bit scared. “Red...I know it sounds bad. I’ve just had a really bad lot in life. There are things that are worse that happen to others.” You knew that there were other people out in the world that had it a lot worse off than you. 

 

Red growled a bit more “I’d hate ta see what you call worse sweetheart. That ain’t fair ta yeh.” His eyes looked up to yours, you couldn't help but look to him feeling a bit guilty from telling them all your past. 

 

“After running out of money, I had to find a job at a random fast food place. I became good friends with the store manager. They always wondered why I was on time. I was living in a cardboard box across the street. I didn't really have a choice. Being homeless and only having one source of income was pretty rough. The manager helped me by letting me rent a room in their apartment until I found a new place to stay. However, like all good things it was all too good to be true.” I found myself stopping for a moment. “Brace yourselves. This isn't going to be Pretty.”

 

They looked do you in disbelief as you continued. “One night I woke up and I found myself being undressed. The woman who I was staying with was clearly intoxicated. She was in the process of having her way with me. I woke up fully and stood up and slapped her hard. I slapped her so hard that it sobered her up a little. I gathered what little I had and promptly quit my job at that place. The woman was a known pedophile and I didn't know. I learned the hard way. That night I also went to the police department and asked if I could file a molestation charge on that lady. They gladly did and I believe she is still spending time in jail for it.” I looked down as I felt a bit sad. 

 

They all continued to try their best to help me feel better. I wasn't done telling my story. “A few years passed as I was working as a waitress at a diner. A few regulars knew who I was and tended to tip me well. I had a one bedroom apartment that I could afford. I could afford some groceries and my utilities but anything else I would have to scrimp and save for.” 

 

Papyrus got up and went to the kitchen, when he came back he gave you a glass of water. Taking a sip of the water, you continued to tell your past to these wonderful gentle monsters. “While I was working at the diner, i saw an ad for something that was my dream. And it was here. I wanted to become something bigger than I was. I’ve only been here for about 6 months. And...I’m only in my mid 20’s.” 

 

Looking down, wondering if it was a mistake being here. They all circled around you and comforted you. “I wasn’t asking for a hand out at the bar Red. I just had a horrible day, one of many actually.” You looked to him with a bit of a sad look. He waved his phalanges to you in a ‘its no big deal’ motion. “I could tell it in yer soul. Yeh’s a good person. Yeh’s been through way too much in yer small time of existence. Far too much ta have ta deal with all that bullshit. Looks we’s good monsters. We’s gonna take care of yeh. Yeh don't haveta worry bout nuffin.” He said with a lazy sharp toothed grin.

 

Just like that Red did his best to shove away the worry that welled up in your soul. Needless to say, something might happen later that you seriously didn't want to deal with.


	5. For the love of Asgore.....WHY IS SHE CALLING NOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your so called mother calls you.  
> And is ever so typical. But now that the Gaster brothers are on your side. Your life becomes better than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologise for the wait. Honestly I get so distracted with work and life and having a girlfriend that I forget to write sometimes. :3
> 
> Thank you all for being so understanding. ^^

Life as you knew it was getting easier. 

 

Being with all of them felt stress relieving and you didn't have a thing in the world to worry about. 

 

One morning, as you were getting your phone, turned back on you saw that someone had called you several times. Almost obsessively. 

 

Calling the number back you sighed as you heard an all to familiar voice on the other end. 

 

“FINALLY YOU CALLED ME BACK! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” It was your Mom. The one that threw you out on your ass at 16 years old to fend for yourself. 

 

You didn't want to deal with her. But you felt like hearing her out. “What do you want?” You said rudely. Honestly, you didn't want to know what she wanted. She had barely called you or wanted anything from you in literally years.   

 

“Just to see how you are doing. Can't a mother worry about how her child is doing?” She lied. You could tell. She only called when she needed something. Money more than likely. “I don't have any money mom. If that's what you are calling about.” You could hear your mom get livid. Before she got a chance to start yelling, you decided to hang up the phone.

 

You walked into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for them. They loved your cooking. Around the corner came in Papyrus in a silk black and red robe and equally as slick looking slippers. His pajama bottoms had a little-jagged bone pattern to them in black and red as well. As you were about to greet him in a happy manner, your phone started to vibrate again. 

 

Papyrus looked at you expecting for you to answer it. You just growled. “It's my mother. She has some spidey sense that I have money and is calling me because she's “worried” about me.” 

 

Papyrus took your phone and answered it. You could tell from his reactions to the yelling on the other end that he was none too pleased with your mom's reaction. He growled as he said “LOOK BITCH YOU EITHER LEAVE Y/N ALONE OR WE WILL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER PLACED ON YOUR ASS. WHO ABANDONS A 16-YEAR-OLD CHILD TO FEND FOR HERSELF? ARE YOU JUST THAT HEARTLESS OR IS SHE RIGHT ABOUT YOU JUST SENDING MORE MONEY TO SCAM ARTISTS. YOU KNOW THOSE FUCKERS WON'T LOVE YOU NOR PAY ATTENTION TO YOU UNLESS YOU ARE SENDING THEM MONEY. SO GET A FUCKING CLUE AND LEAVE HER ALONE.” you could hear her yell and keep going about the “rude man on the other end about stealing your phone. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS. WHAT YOU SAY DOESN'T FUCKING SCARE ME. MY BROTHERS AND I HAVE TAKEN YOUR DAUGHTER IN AND ARE TAKING CARE OF HER. THAT MEANS WE ARE GIVING HER A ROOF OVER HER HEAD. UNLIKE YOUR ASS. WONDERFUL FOOD AND CLOTHES ON HER BACK. AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER PHONE WAS OFF FOR 5 OR 6 MONTHS. THAT'S WHY YOU COULDN'T REACH HER. NOW KINDLY FUCK OFF!”

 

With that, he hung up on her. Then called the phone company on his phone and asked that your mom's number be blocked on all phones in the household. He didn't like her one bit.

 

After that session of you having to deal with your mom, breakfast went pretty well. Papyrus was hugging you ever so lovingly and braiding your hair as you cooked. He normally loved to do these things for you because he cared about the way you looked. He loved you regardless of what you looked like, but there was just something about having your hair braided that made you look absolutely breathtaking to him.

 

Sans had come into the kitchen while Papyrus was braiding your hair. Be chuckled and smiled. Red looked to you and Papyrus trying to figure out there was a lot of yelling this early in the morning. Papyrus answered the question.

 

“Y/N’S MOTHER WAS CALLING HER. ALL SHE WANTED WAS MONEY. SINCE IT'S ALL THAT HER MOM EVER ASKS FOR, I TOLD HER TO KINDLY FUCK OFF. HER MOM IS NOT A VERY NICE PERSON. AFTER I WAS DONE WITH TELLING HER MOM WHERE SHE COULD SHOVE IT, I BLOCKED HER MOTHER’S NUMBER ON ALL OF OUR PHONES, THAT WAY SHE CAN NEVER CALL ANY OF US EVER AGAIN.” Papyrus said rather exuberantly. Sans just nodded and agreed with him. “Welp I guess that is that then. So our plans for today is to introduce Y/N to the board. I have already spoken with them about bringing on someone for the marketing department. I did not tell them who it was going to be though. So y/n how much do you know about marketing?”

 

Honestly, you knew a lot more about marketing than you thought you did. You did take a few years of college and had a Graphic Arts associate's degree under your belt. Something about selling yourself in a certain way so you could get a job, it helped you in this area. You did your best telling them how you would market and sell a toaster. Sans clapped his hands and chuckled at your display. “Honestly I thought we would just hire someone else to do the marketing part. It was more a figurehead position. But you seem like you’re fit to actually do the job. Congratulations! Now all you have to do y/n is present that in front of the board, and you’re set! I’d totally buy that toaster. He joked and kissed your cheek.

After dealing with your mom this morning, and listening to the bolstering of your marketing skills, going to your new bedroom to get dressed. You felt like you could do anything. Normally you’d have to worry about your mom constantly calling and telling you how much of a failure you were. The stress from her doing that, she would do that on a weekly basis until you actually gave her money. Even though she was not there for you, she guilt tripped you into feeling like you had to do that for her. 

 

The whole thing of your mom is that she felt like she needed love in her life ever since your dad left. Well actually he died, but your mom acted like he did that just to spite her. Yes, she was that hateful. Yes, she was that horrible of a human being. And she always acted like she was blameless in all of it. You’d tell your mom over and over that she needed to get a job, but your mom said she’d worked enough when she was younger. She had you rather late in life and was on disability. She always complained that you were ‘too expensive’ and that you’d have to ‘go out and work for yourself’ because of how much ‘you apparently cost to raise’. When you actually got out in the real world, it felt like all your mom was doing was being a financial sponge on the asscrack of America. She barely did anything to prove to you that she was truly disabled. Mainly she was committing fraud. Tricking the social security disability people into thinking she had issues with her knees. Sure they would twinge in pain every now and then, and the x rays of her joints looked worse, but that's from years of ‘partying’ and jumping off of things as a teenager for your irresponsible mom. 

 

Papyrus did his best to braid your hair this morning. You looked so wonderful, you thought to yourself. As you put on a suit meant for a woman who usually wears for business. You thought you looked amazing. The pantsuit comprised of black fabric that was kind of polyester, but a mix of cotton and Polyester. It had red stripes that went down the pant leg. The red Blouse that went with it and the suspenders looked amazing on you. The jacket that went with the outfit looked great as well. You never thought that you would make something look so good. You hardly wore makeup, so when you stepped outside of the room, wearing some heeled very comfortable pumps, Papyrus guided you back to his room and started to apply makeup on your face. 

 

He was always good at making you look your best. He rebraided your hair and curled some of the loose hairs that frame your face. It did not take him long to help you feel like you needed makeup on anyway. You had been in the house for almost 2 weeks at this point. You did not mind that all of the brothers made you feel at home and that you felt loved for once in your life. 

 

Heading into the living room, you were expecting to take a car, but instead, Red decided to forgo the car and teleported you with his magic instead. Where you stood was in front of a door that looked like it belonged to that of a highrise. This was it. And boy was the stress getting to you.


	6. The Interview of a Lifetime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into a job interview for a CEO of marketing. You do the best you can! Overall feelings of giddiness take over you!

Standing outside of the Board room that was anticipating your interview was absolutely exhilarating, but also terrifying. Under your makeup, hair and your business like outfit. You were just a small town girl with no business finesse at all. 

You walked in and repeated the mantra in your head “Fake it till ya make it” and started doing the best you could about being overly cheerful and all smiles while you were talking about their products, as well as trying to sell yourself as the new head of the Marketing department of the company. When you were done with your presentation, which you felt didn’t exactly go well. You sat there outside of the board room that was filled with older looking men and women of different races, species and age groups. 

Red was not one of the board members at the time. It was his eldest brother Wings. Wings were actually very excited about your presentation. You had an exuberant spirit about you and sold the fact that you knew a lot about their products, without doing any research about it. He chalked that up to natural skill. The other board members were pretty happy about the display of what you had done and overwhelmingly unanimously agreed to have you become the new figurehead of the Marketing team. 

Red escorted you back into the room where they smiled, told you that you have the position. You were almost overcome with tears but chose not to cry at that moment. Wings came out of the board room and guided you towards your new office.

Your office had a big desk. The desk was mahogany. It didn't have a computer on it at all. But there seemed to be a tiny device on the desk. There laid a pen with some paper on the side. Your chair was a very comfortable looking chair that fit around you perfectly. Behind you was windows that had no frame around it at all. In fact, the entire office had a glass ceiling. But the glass up top was pretty frosted and tinted, to keep you from getting overwhelmed with light. It felt pleasant and warm. Wings and Red sat in the other two chairs when they lead you into the office.

“Welcome to your new office y/n!” Wings said with happiness. We will now discuss with you what your new salary is going to be, as well as who you will be able to have under you as the new CEO of marketing.” He had a pleasant smile on his face as he materialized some documents in front of you. 

Sliding a document of paper in front of you. You went over the numbers. They were in the hundreds of thousands. “This is what you are going to making monthly with us.” You were flabbergasted. You had never made anywhere NEAR this amount in your entire life. “You have almost an unlimited amount of money that you can spend on business expenses. You will be able to hire a personal assistant that will be able to take your calls and whatever you need to be done.” Wings were excited about this next part. “We’re going to give you another vehicle that you can drive around for meetings. But I’m pretty certain that Sans here won't let you drive very much. He’ll opt to teleport you around instead” 

You giggled at what wings said. “That would be much-appreciated Wings. Thank you.” you chuckled as you watched him leave. You couldn’t help but smile and breathe a sigh of desire as you watched his toned behind walk out that door. Biting your lip, you looked around. The office was gorgeous. The chair you were sitting in was white leather in an ergonomic modern design. It floated instead of was settled on wheels. You picked up the pen that was beside you. Wondering why you didn’t have a computer, the pen allowed a screen to show up in front of you. Using the pen to touch icons of what was in front of you. It was all done by magic. 

You couldn’t help but feel giddy at the time. There was no phone beside you, but you did have an application on your magical computer where you could talk to other people in the outside world. The reception on the phone was crystal clear and you could hear everything. You decided that you should get some work done today. Starting to work on an Idea that you were formulating in your mind for a while. You noticed that they weren't exactly good on marketing. They were doing the bare minimum. You went on social media, started making pages on Facebook, a twitter account and other social media websites. You really had a bottomless account when it came to advertising. When you finished that night, Sans showed up in your office watching you finish up a design that you were working on for a billboard. “Stars, still at it eh y/n?” You nodded and smiled. “I need a break. I think I’m done for today. Did you notice the companies stock went up? I think it was all the presence I put up for you on social media.” Sans looked at you intrigued. “Yeh I did notice that. Good job y/n!”

Grabbing your hands he smiled at you and looked into your eyes. He swore he could see something he saw before in another's eyes. “Frisk-” he said with a lot of apprehensions. You shook your head and smiled. “Heh sorry y/n I could've sworn I saw a spark of her soul inside of your eyes.” he looked ashamed of himself and tried to regain his composure. “Ready ta go home?” He said smiling a bit. You nodded and smiled back.

Feeling the teleport was like falling with grace. Red held you tight against him and kept you there during the entire time. He kissed your forehead after it. I looked at him with a little bit of a stare. “Who’s Frisk? Was she important in your past?” I asked softly, with a touch of concern to my voice. He looked at me with a bit of sadness. “It’s a long story sweetheart.” He kind of didn’t want to tell me anything about this person. He walked out of the door, without another word. 

I couldn’t help but be curious about this person he mistook me for. When I fell asleep that night, I fell into a dreamless sleep at first. But I found in my dream I was trapped in a child's room. Fear overtook my heart and I knew I wasn't alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being incredibly short. I'm working up to the part of the story that gives her some kind of aim of what's going on and why Red said what he said. I will be doing a lot of research for the next chapter.


	7. Last Moments Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering through a nightmare, you delve into Frisk's psyche in her last moments alive.

Laying there painfully aware of your surroundings, looking at every single part of the room trying to fight the fear that was making your heart feel so unbelievably constricting. You’re feet and arms were bound to the bed that you were laying in. Sweat was dripping from your forehead and you felt like fighting the binds. They were far too tight on your feet and hands. No matter what you did, you could not scream. Nothing came out of your voice box when you tried to. All you had inside was the lingering feeling of something awful coming. And it was coming.

A tall woman came into the room carrying a tray of food and tea. She sat down beside the bed, caressing the blanket that was laying on top of you. No matter what you did, you could not scream, nor talk. She looked so calm and peaceful. The lines under her eyes symbolized that she was tired, but she had yellowish eyes surrounding red pupils that she looked at you adoringly. Smelling the food, your stomach growled madly. It seems that you were so very hungry and that your body wasn't protesting when she giggled behind her hand and heard your stomach’s demands. She hand fed you the food until you felt almost too full of her cooking. It didn't taste bad, it actually tasted pretty good. But you didn't want to feel like you were getting fat, but you weren’t fat. She took the tray to the kitchen, but then came back and you did not feel at ease at all when she spoke to you.

“Darling, are you okay? You seem troubled? Is something the matter?” She said in the most motherly tone. But this Goat woman was never your mom, no you were in a situation that you did not want to be in. Borrowing from the memories that were in your mind at the time, were not your own. But you kind of felt that they were familiar. Inside you felt determination billowing up inside of you to keep persevering through this time in your existance. Something kept you going. The memory of Sans, who you affectionately called Red might be able to save you from this mess that you had gotten yourself into. But nothing you did mattered. You couldn't speak. You could not use your hands to sign.   
As the tall goat woman left the room, which to you looked slightly like a childs bedroom, you looked at your attire which seemed to be also child like. This woman must think you are her child, but you aren’t. You laid there thinking about how to get out of this situation, but there seemed to be nothing that you could do. 

A memory sprang forth about when Wings talked about your soul. You thought in the Lucid dream state that it would help your situation that you could maybe communicate with your soul. You prayed and hoped with all of your determination that someone might hear your souls song. The feeling that sprang forth from your souls song was full of love and warmth. You couldn't stop singing from your heart and mind. It filled you with warmth and love. After you sang your soul out, you slowly fell into a dreamless slumber inside of your lucid dream.

While you were sleeping, something inside of Sans sparked. He had heard the song of the soul once before. He woke up with his Red eye flaring from the memory of his failure to save Frisk from the situation she was stuck in the past. He rocked himself back and forth in his bed holding his knees to his chest. He started to tear up and sobbed openly. The soul song was still being sung from your room. He got up and walked inside of your room to see if it was really coming from you. As he walked into the room, he saw Wings and Papyrus sitting on your bed, watching you sleep worriedly. He sat at the other side of the bed that was not being used at that point. He could see you were sweating and crying out. You were having a nightmare.

You couldn't see the three of them in your room, all you saw was you stuck in a bed crying out in panic. But in your dream, absolutely nothing came out. Tears welled up in your eyes, you felt like all hope was lost. But you managed to stay determined. You fell asleep with a tiny hope in your heart that someone would come rescue you. 

You were still stuck in the dream, after all when you dreamed in your lucid state, it was a black dreamless dream. The whole moments that came afterwards felt surreal, and you could not change a single thing that happened. You were being picked up and transported to a bar. The tall goat man that seemed to be carrying you to a wheelchair was indifferent to your struggle. In your dream, you stayed determined, but inside you wanted to cry so very much. 

As you and the people you were with in your dream, you started to realize this wasn't in the same time period. They called you Frisk. You looked at your hands, they looked slimmer than your own. You looked at what you were wearing, which was different than what you were wearing the other day. You looked like an overgrown barbie doll in children’s clothing. The striped sweater with a skirt was a bit much. It made you feel small and insignificant. Nothing you ever said would of made much of a difference anyway. Yet you stayed determined.

The bar looked old, smelled like wood and had a rusticness to it. They sat you down in a booth and that's where you stayed. Your body did not obey you, you were fully trapped. You felt so angry that your body would not obey you in the dream. A series of events unfolded before you. Things were happening way too fast. A barrage of bones flew towards the table you were sitting at. It was Sans, Wings and Papyrus! Your soul soared when you saw them. However your voice box betrayed you and would not say a thing to them, you wanted to. But you couldn't. It felt sublime to see them in your dream. You felt safe near them. 

You did not understand what was going on. A full out raging battle rung out through the bar, and the floor and everything was getting torn up. You watched helplessly as bones and fireballs littered the air. A stray fireball hit you and out you went. With the amount of Hope you had, it was very little. Even though you saw who would save you, you felt you were not worth saving. Something sunk into your soul. Pressing from the inside. It was the powerful feeling of giving up. Someone was speaking to you, a foreign voice. “Just reset, everything will go back to the way it was Frisky. Don't you want to try again?” The voice urged. 

You knew what they were asking you to do. But frisk gave into that demand and their soul shattered into a bajillion pieces. It was far too late. Frisk was gone.

You woke with a start. “NOOOOOOO” you screamed out. You saw all three of them worried as hell. “Stars Y/N Are you okay?!” Wings said as he was wringing his nightcap. You held your head slightly. “Yeah. I just had a nightmare. My name was Frisk in the dream. I was trapped, I couldn’t speak. Like a really powerful source was keeping me from acting out or moving my body. I was just…..along for the ride. A stray fireball hit me, and the drive to “start over” was urging me to just give up. So they did give up. And that's when I woke up. They said in the dream ‘just reset. Everything will be fine’ and i found that to be really weird and….who has that kind of power to just start over as if nothing happened. That’s a terrible power to have. Who would want such a cursed ability?” You looked at Sans who was just holding you tightly. “That ability, it won't be in anyone’s control. The only person I knew who had that much determination, was Frisk. And...she passed away. I had to bury her myself.” 

You looked to him and cried on his shoulder. No one should go through that much pain alone. And he did. Inside of your soul you could feel it beat hard. You continued to sob on his shoulder as you let the feeling that frisk was feeling at her last moments fill your soul. It also felt relief, because that Red was right next to you holding you. Part of you knew, that Frisk was given another chance through you.


	8. Sleepy snuggles**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're filled with determination  
> and something else ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there's an ** at the end of a chapter heading, that means its got smut. This is Explicit for a reason. Enjoy ;)

Your soul begun to surge with the rare determination that you thought didn’t exist, but you knew better. That determination kept you going was always inside of your mind and soul. If the boys were to pull out your soul, they would see it surging through you.

 

As you felt all of them curl around you and smiled as they saw you look like you were relieved. They could sense the sadness inside of you, but knowing they were there brought a smile to your face. Wings, Boss and Red laid back in the huge bed that supported all of their weight and your own. You felt loved. So very loved and safe and secure for the first time in your life. Tears streamed down your cheeks as they hit Red’s silken nightshirt and he held you so very close. You could feel the surge of love through his soul surround your own. The part of you, that relived the memories in that nightmare was relieved. You could feel your soul flutter in anxiousness and love. A voice filled your subconscious and it sounded feminine. “Thank you for giving me a second chance to be with Sans. I’ve been a second thought inside of your own soul. He could sense me sleeping inside of your deepest memories. That dream was my last moments living.” You looked sad, in your subconscious you spoke with them. “I felt powerless. I wanted to help so very much. I couldn’t move. I couldn't do anything to help you, however, I wanted to.” She had an agreeance in her voice. “Yes, I’m aware that you felt that way. But there was no way you could stop something from it happening. Time moves on, no one has the power to stop it.” Frisk sounded a little thoughtful on that sentence. There was a bit of a flash of her memories where she openly experienced hiccups in time. “I had moments where I have felt dejavu. I never really personally had a choice where I could start time over. And if I did have such a power, I would never ever abuse it.” You just chuckled. “I wasn't assuming anything Frisk,” You said in your head, It was just a conversation back and forth with her and you. 

 

When you woke up, you felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Red was curled around you still and snoring. Boss and Wings had already gotten up and started their day. You could smell breakfast cooking and you got a little lower and kissed his head. This startled Sans, but when he awoke, he smiled to you and purred softly. “Mornin’ Sweetheart.” He said in a semi-yawn. As you got up and stretched, your nightshirt hiked up and Red could see your underboob. He poked your boob playfully and grinned really big. “Awe cant yeh stay darlin? You’re a really good pillow” He teasingly said. You just stuck your tongue out at him and closed the door. “Since you really like my breasts, would you like to see them?” You were kind of wanting to have some personal time with Sans and this would be a perfect time. You walked back over to red and stripped your nightshirt off of you and he saw your breasts. “Breast boobs ever,” He said while he cupped them with his hands kissing your cheek. 

 

You laid there comfortably, you were aroused from his massaging of your girls, and he knew he was teasing you. You kissed him deeply and let out a moan. As you were kissing him, the way he kissed you with his cherry red ecto tongue was so experienced. Its like he knew every single spot that you liked to be touched. His rough callused, skeletal hands roamed around your body, exploring you, adoring you in only the ways you knew you liked to be touched. He started to moan gently in the kisses and growled. You loved his growl. It was deep and possessive and made you feel absolutely wanted. His fingers roamed deeper inside of your pajama bottoms and touched your clit, rubbing it softly at first. You were the first to break the kiss, but he licked down to the nape of your neck and was sucking on it softly. His expert hands dipped inside of your vagina, touching your spot that you loved being touched. You moaned harder at his advances. His other hand was squeezing your nipple and roaming around your areola on your left breast. His mouth was around your other breast, licking it softly and gently. 

 

You were squeezing his fingers with your pussy and riding his digits as you could feel your orgasm coming. “R-reeddddd Im...Fuck I love you. I’m coming hnnnn”. He kept up the speed of flicking your clit with his index finger and middle finger while his ring finger and pinky was inside of you. You squeezed hard around his hand and made such a mess by squirting your release all over the bed. “Holy shit darlin~! How long has it been since yeh last had someone sexually?” You blushed, as you were still on that high of your orgasm. You breathed in and out a few times. “I had an ex, but he was never good in that department. So I um...have never come like that ever in my life.” You were beet red after you saw his sockets widen. Then his eyes went back in a thinking mode, as you swear you could see his teeth disappear in a really thoughtful expression. How were these skeletons so expressive. Then you watched as he said “I would take yeh right here n now. But I would rather be more romantic. I don’t want yeh thinkin I’m easy or you’re easy. I respect yeh that much y/n” You blushed as you squeezed his head between your breasts. His face flushed red and he grinned happily but nervously. “Love yeh too dollface. It’s kinda hard ta say that back, but knowin’ yeh’s worth it all….I’m bettin All or nothin on yehs. Kitten, yeh’s gonna be ours forevers.” You blushed and teared up a little. You felt wanted and loved yet again. “Does that mean I don't get a say?” you joked.  “Yeh’s got a say in everythin. But y’know we’s gonna treat yeh so good that yehs may not wanna ever leave.” He purred the last line in your ear. You got really flustered, and you couldn’t form a coherent sentence to save your life. “Yeh’s know its the weekend right?” He chuckled as he growled a little more in your ear. Your ear was sensitive, and your hearing was directly connected to your core. He was arousing you again, and you were just flustered as all heck. “Nnn Yes Red I know it's the weekend. You guys got me started on a Friday. It's a Saturday today.” He still had his hand inside of your pajama bottoms, he wasn't leaving you anytime soon. “Mmmm I feel like I’m home” He laid on your breast and made a contented purr. 

 

You were in a compromising position, but it wasn't so bad. All of them were your mate. Wings came into the room, seeing Sans with his body around yours, and your breasts and the bed wet from your release. He smelled the room, it smelled like you. It was irresistible to him. “Sans how kind of you to get her started for me.” He joked. You stuck your tongue out at wings playfully as he caressed your face with his hand. He sat on the bed with his silken black pajamas, and his face right next to yours, giving you a long passionate kiss to rival Sans’s. It was filled with love, wanting and the need in it was so real. You couldn’t help but feel a melting feeling in your very soul as you could feel Sans still curl around you. Before you knew it, Papyrus was sitting at the bottom, asking if it was okay to take your pajama bottoms off. He wanted to give you something too. 

Papyrus essentially wanted you to sit on his mouth. You had wings caressing your face, Sans still suckling on your breast, and rubbing your clit, as Papyrus was licking inside of your pussy. This was everything you ever wanted. And you were theirs. And that's all you wanted to be.  _ Theirs _


	9. Memories are made to be not forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I figure I give you more of a taste of Wings memories. Since they are the longest lasting, The reader gets a chance to peek and feel what he feels.

Laying on your back after that afternoon of complete lovemaking with all three of your mates, you were sweaty, worn out and satisfied. You were flushing at the memories you made, and the smell coming from your bed just makes the blush brighter on your face. You stripped the bed of your sheets and carried them to the laundry room. The laundry room, much like the rest of the place was the same look as the rest of the house. The washer and dryer looked expensive and top of the line. You smiled as you said to yourself “Boss should do interior Design. He’s really good at it.”, giggling a bit, you heard “Well thank you so much y/n! I will consider it a career then.” It was Papyrus and he was smiling brightly at the compliment.   
“I see you value cleanliness much as I do! Not like my slob brother Sans.” Sans grumbled as he walked by. Wings exclaimed, “I would like to show you another part of the rose garden, once you have done your laundry my lovely Orchid.” He picked up your hands and smiled as he kissed it gently. You blushed slightly more than earlier at the memories of the afternoon you spent with them. “Who knows there might be a surprise waiting for you.” Walking through the halls of the quaint gigantic house on the inside, but moderately sized like a 2 layer home that looked nothing like it did on the inside was unsettling, to say the least. But after living with them, it didn’t unsettle you anymore. 

You stepped outside in the garden and you saw Wings waiting there for you. He had a smile on his face. “Oh! Y/n! You’re up! I’m so glad that you slept well.” He walked over to you and took your hand. “We planned a special picnic for you in the rose garden. We also have a bit of a different surprise waiting afterward…” He looked to his side and blushed. “Forgive my forwardness. But please have a seat on the blanket.” Wings took your hands in his and you couldn't help but put the tips of your fingers in his holes. It didn’t bother him that much. He just chuckled as he looked deeply in your eyes. “There’s something that I need to tell you y/n” He had a frowning tone to his voice. “I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life to people and I want to be honest to you. We all will have no secrets with you. We owe you that.” He looked at me with his hands in mine, smiling sadly and looking to me with honest eye lights. 

“I’ve killed monsters and people alike. And it was for selfish gain. The business we are in, it started out really cutthroat. To make our mark we had to do what it takes to keep on our toes. There was a lot of crooked and dishonest people in the past. Organized crime was the way to make the most money when we started out. From the universe we are from, being cutthroat was a natural response. You have to understand our past, to be able to develop the future. I hope you don't think too negatively on us.” Looking at him with an air of understanding and caressing his face softly. “I understand Wings. I just wish I could see your past from your own memories. If there’s a way to do that.” Wings chuckled. “Well, of course, there is. But we all have to do this very complicated process one at a time to show our perspective and memories with you. But I do not think you are ready quite yet.” He looked a bit sad but covered it up with a smile. I looked at him and smiled brightly. “I can take what you dish out. Bring it!” He looked at me shocked a little and wondered if I was okay. “Not here, somewhere more private and safe. He picked up the picnic basket and the blanket that we had under us and teleported us inside. There was nothing more important in his eyes that he wanted to share with me. 

Papyrus came over and took the basket and the blanket and carried me to our bedroom. I tried to hide my giddy nature from going serious and then being carried. I felt like a bit of a child being treated so gently. Papyrus sat me down on the bed and sat down beside me while sans sat to the side of me. Wings took his time getting to the bedroom and when he did, he cast his cane to the dresser to the side. He took off his coat and put it over a chair. He smiled softly as he sat in front of me. I was sitting in the middle of the three. They all had kind smiles. Sans used his magic to shut the door. I could hear a deadening kind of sound, making the area soundproof. 

With a swift motion, wings guided my soul out of my body. Yet again I was in awe of the very culmination of my being. It glowed with a certain aura around it of light and acceptance. The love I shared with every single person in that room and how they looked at me with understanding. I felt so damn special. Tears left my eye and fell on my cheek as I looked at all of them. “You want to know everything? I will start from the beginning…” 

Wings brought out his soul, it was a rich purple with deep strings of blue mixed between the two colors intermingled. His soul was not the same as mine. It was upside down. I watched and nodded. Suddenly, his soul touched mine, I could feel my body tremble and my body reacted in such a way that I could not comprehend. It nudged itself closer as if to hug my own soul. It felt so wonderful. They watched as my body fell to the mattress and I laid there with a dazed blissful look to my face. My eyes looked glazed over. All I could hear was his voice. “This will feel odd, reliving my memories as I show them. But I promise you. I will not skip anything.”

Suddenly the room around us vanished with me in someone else's shoes. I looked at my hands, they were actually human. I touched my face, also human. I looked down to my feet and noticed I was really small and short. “Yes. I was very much a human in life. You see, I was an only child for some time.” I ran around, however, in this memory, it was all clear. I could see everything. His mother's kind face, his father’s stern one. I tracked in mud apparently all over the floor from outside. His father looking at me with an odd look to his eyes. Like he couldn’t find the usual upstanding youth that he raised. Gaster interjected “stand up straight and don't smile, frown. Be serious, my father was one of those, what's the term these days? Stoic men who believe that life is about duty and honor.” You frowned a bit and looked at him without a gleam of sweet innocent youth to him. He asked for your hands and promptly swatted them. It smarts a little. You pushed up your glasses on your face and apologized for tracking mud into the house. You were told to go upstairs and clean yourself up. You found yourself swept up in another memory. You were still a human, but his mom was crying over a letter. His father was a military scientist. Swept up into a war that didn’t even matter. “It’s okay, the only time I ever showed my mother any sweetness is now. My father passed away not too long after that in the war. It’s okay to give her a hug.” He allowed me through him to give her a hug. She leaned into the hug and hugged her son tightly.

Time shifted, you felt older, looking around you could swear that you felt aged. Your bones ached, your body felt run ragged and you couldn't stand for long. It was the 1920’s. “Nothing much happened throughout my life. I wasn’t very loved by anyone. I lead such a boring life, never got married or found anyone that loved me. When my mother passed away, I was swallowed up in my work. I crossed the wrong people as an accountant. Killed for no reason and buried with none of my belongings.”

You felt so bad for him when you were in the white void for a moment. You could hear his voice, kind and gentle. “I waited in this whiteness for just a second. And then I found myself waking back up in nothing but the box I was buried in. I opened it up, did not find myself in the dirt, but Instead found that the box was badly damaged by a fall. The clothes draped off of my body in an unfamiliar way. I looked at my hands, to find skeletal phalanges and I touched my face to feel bone.” Feeling this all for myself was shocking to say the least. I was in his body the moment he found out that he was a living skeleton. I could feel how it felt to be in their bodies. It felt slightly colder, more hollow. In moments of clarity, I listened to him talk to me through the connections of our souls. 

“I never chose this life. It was chosen for me. The monsters were all very friendly to me when I first arrived. Their houses were tidy, everything was surprising me. I did what I could do at that moment. I went seeking for work, any work to be useful and get a roof over my head.” You looked at the moments he was showing you. Years of keeping his head in the books, making friends, making enemies. Losing friends, and gaining someone that he loved. Soon he found something that had happened, something interesting. One day he found 2 tiny skeleton babies that just were there, in a bonnet together. They both were sleeping soundly. No note attached. Whoever had these children, clearly wanted them to have a better place to live. You were Wings at the moment and you felt a surge of love for the two children. One was shorter than the other. One was lankier than the other. The only writing that you saw anywhere was on their clothing. One was in blue saying “Sans” And the other one said “Papyrus”. 

You suddenly had a really deep knot in the base of your non-existent throat. You felt responsible for these darling skeleton babies. You carried them into the house and put both of them on the table and both of them grabbed at each other and hold each other as the smaller one latched onto his brother with such love and devotion that it made you tear up. Suddenly time passed by a lot quicker than you thought it would and you saw them grow up in front of your eyes. You were, of course, viewing them through Wing’s eye lights. His feelings became your own. It was kind of hard to distinguish between your and his feelings. You felt pride in seeing them becoming their own selves and you considered being like their big brother instead of their fatherly figure. 

It came to the point where time definitely slowed down. You felt worn down and older than the spry skeleton that you used to be. You found yourself to be more cranky and angry than usual. The nature of your entire underground was angry and mean for no reason. Your features had changed from a normal skeleton to one that looked more jagged. Over time and lots of fights later, your skull had etched lines through it. The things you have done, the memories that you had made you irritable more than usual. You had a lot more to worry about than usual. Your useless younger smaller brother Sans spent most of his time drinking and smoking at his favorite Establishment named Grill's and The Taller and lankier Brother named Papyrus, went around beating up people for no reason. He was also yelling because that is how he spoke. You would naturally get headaches from the worries about taking care of both of them. Everyone else was doing what they had to survive, but you needed to figure something out to keep afloat on expenses.

You called them all in for a meeting. You were pacing quite a bit with your cane. “Look we can’t keep living like this. We need to take our finances into our own phalanges.” You continued with “Its not desirable, but I feel that we must make a name for ourselves in less than admirable ways.” Papyrus tried to interject, but you exclaimed. “Dearest brother I know already what you are gonna say. It’s not what you want to do. But this will give you an opportunity to get rid of those bullies once and for all.” You said with a gleam of sinisterness in your eye lights. Papyrus was behind you 100% after what you said. Sans was still on the fence. “I don’t know boss. I ain't the violent type. But I’ll do what you ask. Just as long as I get breaks” As Sans said this, he took a long swig off of his Yellow container and sighed.

Through a flurry of emotions and memories, that you felt from wings, everything clicked and made sense. Just being around the 3 from seeing one of their memories, you understood everything. They had never met anyone like you. You were in their eyes the one person they could count on and be themselves around. You were their soulmate.


End file.
